


<ZURGO>

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Tarkir - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better late then never, huh? </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://media.wizards.com/2015/dftyuvbd564776rvf/en_rzpjq063OA.png">Duress's DoT reprint</a></p><p>Not canon, unless you really read between the lines in the lore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	<ZURGO>

**Author's Note:**

> Better late then never, huh? 
> 
> Inspired by [Duress's DoT reprint](http://media.wizards.com/2015/dftyuvbd564776rvf/en_rzpjq063OA.png)
> 
> Not canon, unless you really read between the lines in the lore.

<ZURGO!>

The dragon screams resounded through the teetering peak, sending tiny rockslides down every surface and jostling small boulders where they sat.

“Ugh,” Zurgo rolled over and covered his head with his thatched pillow. “WHAT DO YOU WANT, KOLAGHAN?”

Dragonlord Kolaghan peaked her head into Zurgo’s cave. <WHY ARE THERE SMOLDERING DROMOKA BROOD CORPSES IN FRONT OF THE PEAK?>

Zurgo sat up in his bed and grimaced. “I went raiding last night."

<WITH WHO?>

“Just the horde.”

Kolaghan twisted her head in preponderance.

<DID YOU WEAR YOUR LIGHTNING RIG?>

“No! Because it’s stupid!”

<IT’S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, ZURGO>

 "Lots of people don't even think it works!" 

<ZURGO BELLSTRIKER, YOU **WILL** OBEY YOUR DRAGONLORD>

“UGH, FINE, _MOM,”_ Zurgo said. He finished getting dressed and made his way down the side of the mountain. 

<DID YOU FINISH YOUR CHORES YESTERDAY?>

“YES!”

<YOU RANG THE DINNER BELL FOR THE BROOD?>

“YES!”

<YOU ENSURED THE ASPIRANTS WERE NAMED?>

“THERE WEREN’T EVEN ANY LEFTOVER ASPIRANTS WHO NEEDED NAMING.”

<YOU CHARTED TOMORROWS WARPATH?>

That one was almost done. He could finish it real quick. "YES!"

<THEN I GUESS THERE’S NOTHING STOPPING YOU FROM CLEANING UP THOSE CORPSES> 

“I WAS GOING DOWN TO DO THAT **RIGHT.** **NOW.** _ **MOM.**_ ”

The orc and the dragon stared each other down. 

Zurgo broke away first. He jumped down three stories of mountains to to end the conversation. 

Kolagahn flew down the mountain to intercept the orc. 

<AND ZURGO?> 

“WHAT!?!”

The dragon stretched out a wicked claw to the orc. She made to grab Zurgo, but instead ran a claw gently along Zurgo’s head.

<I love you.>

Zurgo batted the dragon claws away. “Augh, _Moooom!”_


End file.
